A variety of different types of labels are known in the art. For example, pressure sensitive labels typically include a face material with a pressure-sensitive adhesive backing affixed to a release liner. In order to apply the label, the face material is peeled from the release liner exposing the pressure-sensitive adhesive backing. The face material is then pressed onto a surface to which it is to be adhered. The pressure exerted on the face material activates the pressure-sensitive adhesive causing the face material to be secured to the surface.
A problem associated with pressure-sensitive labels is that once the face material has been secured to the surface, the label is intended to remain secured relatively permanently. If the face material is thereafter removed from the surface, the majority of the adhesive will be left on the surface and/or otherwise will lose its adherence properties. Moreover, the pressure-sensitive adhesive which remains on the face material will likely remain exposed until the label is reapplied. Thus, great care must be taken to ensure that the face material does not come into contact any other surfaces prior to reapplication.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional labels, there is a strong need in the art for a label which can be affixed to a surface and still have a top layer which can be removed at a later time to provide a fully pressure-sensitive label which can be reapplied to another surface.